


Pie

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: 25 Days of Fanfic, Gen, Pie, Short, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol





	Pie

Death the Kid looked at the pie in astonishment. 

Eight slices of pumpkin pie sat there, eight glorious slices, and as he measured each slice, they were all the same size. He looked up with wide eyes at Liz and Patty who were watching him intently. 

"This is a pie that is perfectly symmetrical!" He declared, tears in his eyes. "I AM SO UNWORTHY TO EAT SUCH A PERFECT PIE!"

Liz sighed. Somethings never changed. 


End file.
